Never Let Me Go
by The Dead Masquerade
Summary: AU: A tragedy leaves Bonnie in transition of becoming a vampire and Kol takes it upon himself to make sure he never looses his beloved again.
1. The Beginning

**WARNING: Blood + Character death**

* * *

Kol Mikaelson was sitting on a chair next to the bed that held Bonnie's now lifeless body. Anger and sadness welled up in him as he watched her. There was no movement, no steady up and down of her chest as she breathed, no beating of her heart. No nothing.

The young Original was angry at himself; he had one thing to do. One thing. Keep Bonnie safe. From the moment he met her to the moment he fell in love with her he made a promise that he would never let anything bad happen to her ever again and he failed that mission. He broke that promise.

He wanted to save her; he tried everything in his power but by the time he got to her it was too late.

They had already gotten to her. A quick snap of her delicate neck put an end to her near eighteen years on this earth. Too short a life she lived and she never lived it for herself until she met him. He made sure that she stopped putting her life at risk for her ungrateful friends. He made sure that she started to live for herself, he taught her to enjoy life.

The two lovers had been in Paris when Bonnie got the call from her doppelganger friend, Elena. Another threat had once again reared its head in Mystic Falls and they once again had Bonnie drop everything and run to their aid.

Kol had tried everything to talk his beloved out of it. He begged, pleaded and even tried getting Rebekah to talk some sense into her but nothing worked. Once her mind was made up about something, it was final. There was nothing he could do to change that.

When they arrived in Mystic Falls, Bonnie had jumped straight into action. Performing spells left, right and centre for her friends. Kol just stood back as he watched her work her magic, glaring daggers at everyone that wasn't her.

He had caused quite a large argument with the group when he made a sarcastic remark when the doppelganger asked for yet another spell the next day. As if Bonnie hadn't already done enough for them. Bonnie of course didn't see it that way.

"I'm just happy they are talking to me again," she told Kol, as she tried to calm him down.

Elena and Caroline had stopped talking to Bonnie once she and Kol had revealed their relationship. It devastated Bonnie and for weeks Kol tried everything to cheer her up about it but lucky for him, Bonnie found friendship with an unlikely source, his sister Rebekah.

He had never been so grateful for his sister before.

"Kol!" Rebekah's voice sounded throughout the house. Her voice was desperate and filled with concern.

He never answered her; she'd know where to find him.

"Oh, no," she whispered when she found him, next to Bonnie. A dead Bonnie. "What happened?" She demanded as she came closer.

"It once again came down to the doppelganger," Kol answered with a bitter laugh. Everything in this damned world came down to the doppelganger. "Before I could even get there, they had already killed her. Damon and Stefan."

Behind him Rebekah had let out a deep growl at the mention of the doppelganger. There was no love lost between those two girls and right now, Rebekah had never wanted that girl dead as much as she did right now.

"She has your blood in her system, right?" Rebekah asked him, a little hopeful.

Kol nodded his head. "That's not going to make a difference, Bekah and you know it. She's not going to complete the transformation. She'll refuse."

"Are you okay?" she asked him, concerned.

"I don't want to lose her, Bekah," his voice cracked. "I can't lose her."

"I know, brother," she said and stood beside his seating form, letting him rest his head against her as they waited for Bonnie to wake up.

They didn't have to wait much longer, about an hour later Bonnie had awoken from her 'sleeping' state with a loud gasp, followed by some heavy breathing.

Both Kol and Rebekah had leaped from their seats and came closer to her, Kol automatically taking her in his arms and kissing the top of her head.

"What happened?" Bonnie croaked out as she looked around at the two Originals who shared matching looks before Kol spoke.

"Love, you died." From his time with Bonnie, Kol had learnt that Bonnie hated when people weren't straight forward with her. She hated it when they tried to beat around the bush.

Bonnie's expression went from confused to stunned to devastated all in the matter of seconds when realisation hit her. "I'm a…" she couldn't even bring herself to say the word.

"Not yet. You're in transition." Rebekah spoke up, taking a seat next to her on the bed. "It's up to you whether you want to complete it or not."

"What happened?" She asked again. "How did this happen?"

"That hunter had made Damon and Stefan kill you or Elena would have been killed," Kol replied bitterly, spitting out each name with complete disgust and hatred.

Bonnie's face fell upon hearing that, "what?" she asked in a small voice.

"I'm so sorry, Bonnie. I should have been there to protect you but I wasn't." Kol growled out with clenched fists. He needed to kill something. He needed to relieve this tension somehow.

Bonnie got up from her bed and wrapped her arms around Kol, burying her face in his neck and breathing in his comforting scent. "It's not your fault," Bonnie mumbled into his neck. "It's theirs," she added.

Bonnie couldn't say that she felt surprised by this revelation; she knew that if it ever came down to her or Elena, Elena would walk out alive. That's just the way things seem to be around here. But none of that stopped the betrayal that she felt.

"I love you, Bonnie," Kol said as he held her tightly to him, afraid to let her go. "We could have forever together."

"I love you too, Kol but you know that I can't turn. It never ends well for witches. I mean, look what happened to my mother." Bonnie said pulling away from Kol with tears rimming her eyes.

"But you would have Bekah and I to help you through this. Nothing could go wrong," he pleaded with her, hands cupping her face.

"He's right, Bonnie. We can make it so you never have to harm someone," Bekah said from the other side of the room.

Bonnie looked between Rebekah and Kol. Those two had pretty much been her life over the last six months, they were all she had. They had helped her through so much and she loved them both dearly. The thought of leaving them hurt her but she couldn't turn. She just couldn't.

Kol, already knowing her answer from the look she was giving them turned on his heel and stormed out of her room and out of the house. He wasn't going to listen to her make the decision to die.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be back soon," Rebekah said as she wrapped Bonnie in her arms, letting the much younger girl cry on her shoulder. "Watching you make this decision isn't easy for him," Rebekah said as they sat on the bed.

"It's not easy for me to make either, but I can't become a vampire. I just can't," Bonnie replied through her tears. "I don't want to die."

Rebekah held Bonnie close as she cried onto the vampires shoulder.

This was not how she was meant to die.

* * *

Bonnie was up in her room alone, she had been waiting for over an hour for Kol to return but he still hasn't. Rebekah had left her for a minute to make her some tea when Bonnie heard her yelling downstairs. "Kol, what the hell are you doing!" There was no answer from Kol. "Kol, don't do this!"

Bonnie could hear the thumping of heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and making their way to her room. Both Rebekah and Kol crashed through and Bonnie's eyes widened when she saw Elena being held by Kol.

"Kol if you do this she'll never forgive you," Rebekah told him firmly.

"What is going on?" Bonnie demanded as she looked from a distraught Rebekah to a furious Kol to a dazed Elena and if Bonnie wasn't mistaken, Elena had been compelled.

Kol turned to Bonnie, his eyes burning into hers. "I refuse to lose you, Bonnie. This is her fault this is happening," he replied and held up Elena. "It's only fair that she fixes it." Kol tossed Elena onto the bed, in front of Bonnie.

"Kol!" Rebekah shouted out in a warning tone but he ignored her and sat next to Bonnie on the bed, arm going around her shoulder as he leant down to her ear.

"Everything that has happened has been because of her, the death of your Grams, your mother and your friends." He whispered into her ear, his eyes on her while she was staring at Elena. Kol knew what he was doing was despicable. He was taking advantaging of her vulnerable and slightly delirious state to get what he wanted. "If it weren't for her, you'd have your Grams and you would have your mother. Your mother would never have left you if it weren't for Elena."

Bonnie's gaze moved from Elena onto Kol. "I love you, Bonnie…and I don't want you to die. There are so many wonderful things you have yet to experienced and she took that away from you," he said, casting a disgusted look towards the Doppelganger before softening and moving back to Bonnie. "Stay with me and Rebekah. Stay with those who love you for you and not for what you are. Us."

As Kol was talking, Rebekah was moving closer, kneeling on the end of the bed, behind a still compelled and dazed Elena. "We care for you Bonnie. We will help you through this better than anyone else could," she said softly to her best friend.

She may have been against Kol turning Bonnie a little while ago, but she was on board now. Especially if it meant that she could destroy precious Elena Gilbert in the process.

"But I'm a witch without that what am I?" Bonnie asked them with tears in her eyes. After she became a witch she lost who she once was and she wasn't sure if she could ever find the girl she once was again.

"We don't love you because you're a witch," Kol replied, running a hand across her face in a loving way.

"Have we ever once asked you to use your powers for us?" Rebekah asked her.

Bonnie thought back to her time with the two Originals before replying. "No."

"And yet, Elena who claims to care about you more than we do has you exhausting yourself with magic for her and her vampire boy toys," Rebekah said, tossing a deadly glance to Elena.

"Elena's existence has caused the death of so many people. Supernatural and human alike and it will keep happening. We have to make it stop. We can't have any more people dying for her or because of her. Her life isn't more important than the life of others," Kol said to Bonnie and he took a hold of Elena's wrist, bringing it towards his mouth biting into it.

Bonnie watched as the blood oozed from the wound on her friends wrist as it smeared itself over Kol's face and dripped down onto her clean white sheets. She casted a glance to her friends face but she still looked the same, dazed and confused.

"We can't let any more innocent blood be spilt because of her," Rebekah whispered in her ear as Bonnie watched Kol drink from Elena's wrist.

Kol lifted his mouth from Elena's wrist, her blood smeared all over his mouth and his eyes were surrounded by dark veins. He dropped her wrist and gently pulled Bonnie to him.

"Do you want a taste?" He whispered, so close to her face she could smell the blood. It smelt so tantalising, like the finest wine and every time she could get closer to his face he would move back just a tiny bit to tease her. "Do you want a taste?" he repeated in a heated whisper.

Bonnie nodded her head and moved in but he once again moved back. "Tell me," he commanded and his tongue came out to lick some of the blood off his lips. "You need to say it, Bonnie." His voice dropped back down to a whisper.

"I want to taste it," Bonnie whispered, her voice made it sound like she was in a trance, a trance that both Kol and Rebekah understood as they had both been in that very same position.

"Then have at it," he replied and brought Bonnie's face to his.

Kol couldn't help but smile when Bonnie kissed him and her tongue tentatively licked the blood off his mouth. The moan the she let out when the blood touched her tongue was unlike anything he'd ever heard out of her before. He wanted to hear it again.

"Do you want some more?" Kol asked her once his lips were clean from blood.

Bonnie's eyes were closed as she tried to saviour the lingering taste of blood and she nodded her head. "I want more."

Kol once again grabbed Elena's wrist and filled his mouth with blood before throwing it down and connecting his mouth with Bonnie's, the blood flowing from his mouth into hers.

The female Original had never seen something so beautiful in her life, a single drop a blood sliding down the soon to be vampires neck and down her chest. She couldn't stop herself from leaning over and licking up the tiny trail of blood.

Bonnie pulled away from the two Originals, clutching her mouth as she let out sounds of pain. "What's happening?" she cried out, holding her mouth.

Both Originals sat back and watched in awe as dark veins began to appear around Bonnie's eyes and her teeth began to sharpen into a pair of blood stained fangs.

"She looks beautiful," Rebekah commented with her still awestruck expression.

Bonnie looked from the two vampires in front of her until she looked to Elena's still bleeding wrist.

Blood.

That's all she wanted right now. More blood.

She didn't even recognise that the blood belonged to her oldest friend; she just wanted it so badly.

Rebekah, noticing Bonnie, turned to her brother. "Brother, I think it is time to remove your compulsion on dear Elena," she said with a smirk, her own fangs starting to descend.

"Time to come back to us, Elena," Kol said to her with a faux sweet voice.

Elena slowly came out of her compulsion, looking around the room. Confusion taking over her when she noticed that she was in Bonnie's room. She let out a hiss of pain when she noticed the tear in her wrist and nearly screaming in shock when she saw Kol and Rebekah staring at her like she was dinner.

And she was.

"Bonnie?" she breathed in shock when she noticed her friend sitting between the Originals and when she noticed the veins and fangs. "What's going on?" she asked her voice weak and scared.

Kol moved from his spot next to Bonnie to sit behind Elena, moving her hair away from her shoulders and lowering his mouth to her neck, never looking away from Bonnie who was watching every single move he made.

"Bonnie, what happened?" Elena asked.

"What happened is your boy toys killed Bonnie to save you," Kol snidely remarked. "Luckily she had my blood in her system when she died."

Elena let out a shocked gasp. Damon and Stefan told her that Bonnie had been murdered by that hunter.

"I didn't know. They told me that he murdered you. I'm so sorry Bonnie," Elena cried and tried to reach for her friend but her hand was pulled back by Kol.

Rebekah moved in closer to Bonnie and whispered in her ear so Elena couldn't hear. "She's lying. She knew what happened. And it's going to keep happening unless we do something."

Bonnie let out a tiny whimper when Rebekah had scraped her fangs across her ear as she whispered into it.

"I am so sorry, Bonnie," Elena said again but before she could say anything else Kol had used his fangs to tear open her neck, letting the blood flow out of it and causing Elena to let out a pained scream.

Bonnie stared at the blood as if it were a fountain of water she had stumbled across in the middle of the desert. She looked to Kol who sent her an encouraging smile before he lent down and licked up some of the blood.

"Bonnie, please don't do this," Elena begged with tears in her eyes as Bonnie moved closer to her. "I'm so, so sorry for what happened to you but you don't need to do this."

"Yes, she does," Kol whispered into her ear before covering her mouth with his hand.

Kol watched eagerly as Bonnie leant her head down to Elena's neck and licked up some of the blood. He moved his hand from Elena's mouth and brought it to the back of her hand, entangling it in her hair.

Elena had been whimpering as Bonnie lapped up the blood on her neck and let out a piercing screen when her new fangs tore into her neck and began to drink her blood like it was water. "Bonnie, please don't do this," she begged again and more tears fell when she felt Kol's fangs pierce the other side of her neck, drinking her blood just as eagerly as Bonnie.

Elena opened her mouth to speak again but was cut off by Rebekah. "Hush up now, love," she said before sinking her teeth into the wrist Kol hadn't bitten into.

With the three of them feeding from her, Elena was fading fast. Just another few more mouthfuls and she would be gone…

* * *

**Should I leave this as a one shot or continue it?**

**I can't say that I am overly happy with the end result of this but it was just a little something that came to me while I was listening to 'Never Let Me Go' by Florence + the Machine… Loved it? Hated it?**

**Bonnie was a little OOC at the end what with feeding from Elena and all but I acknowledge that so pretty please don't complain/flame that she was OOC.**

**I apologise for any mistakes.**

**I also apologise to Elena fans…**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Tortured Memories

Kol made sure that he stayed fully alert and aware as the three of them continued to drink from the doppelganger, paying full attention to the slowing of her heartbeat before pulling himself away from Elena and pulled Rebekah off her and easing Bonnie off her neck.

"That's enough, love," he whispered to her as he held her slightly struggling form. She wanted more blood; the thought alone caused Kol to smile lovingly at the former witch. She'd make a wonderful vampire, he thought to himself.

"What are you doing, Kol?" Rebekah asked him, a little pissed from being interrupted. She was so looking forward to finally killing the doppelganger.

Kol turned to his sister, sending her his most lethal smirk. "Oh dear sister, it is not ending here. Not even close," he replied before tearing into his own wrist, bringing it to the unconscious girl's mouth.

It took a few moments for Bonnie to regain her focus and to realise what she had done and when she did, she let out a strangled cry when she saw Elena lying there. Bonnie started to cry hysterically and repeating over and over again that she just killed her best friend all the while using the sleeve of her shirt she roughly whipped all the blood from around her mouth.

"Why did you do this to me?" Bonnie demanded of Kol. "How could you do this to me?"

Kol had tried to calm her down and she responded by pushing him away from her with such force that he fell of the bed, something she'd never been able to do before without the aid of magic.

Rebekah probably would have laughed at that if not for the seriousness of the situation. Figuring that Kol would rather be alone with Bonnie right now, the female Original picked up the unconscious doppelganger and made to leave the room and nearly being stopped by Bonnie but Kol had grabbed the young Bennett around the waist before she could make a move.

"What are you doing with her?" Bonnie yelled after Rebekah, trying to free herself from Kol's grasp to try and help her friend. "Bring her back!"

Kol had a tight grip around Bonnie's waist as she continued to struggle and scream after Rebekah and Elena.

"Calm down, calm down," he kept repeating to her in a soothing voice. "Everything is okay. Elena is okay. She'll be fine."

After his words, Bonnie's struggling calmed down and she was still in the Original's arms. The only sound was her heavy breathing and occasional sniffle from the tears she been crying.

"She's okay?" Bonnie asked him in a small voice and she turned around to face him.

"Of course."

Elena would be okay eventually but she would never be fine. Elena Gilbert was the price that the Salvatore's had to pay for doing this to Bonnie.

For doing this to him.

You never messed with an Original and got away with it.

* * *

_Bonnie Bennett had this never ending feeling that something was going to go wrong. Hell, who was she kidding, something __**was**__ going to go wrong. Something __**always**__ goes wrong when the plan was concocted by the Salvatore's brothers. The only reason the young witch had agreed to go along with them on their suicide mission was to make sure that they didn't end up dead…permanently, for the sake of her best friend, Elena._

_Since leaving Mystic Falls six months ago, Elena had very much so become Katherine.2.0. She had both Salvatore's on either arm, claiming the only reason she hadn't chosen one was because she didn't want to ruin the relationship between the brothers but Bonnie knew better. Elena knew that is she chose one brother, she would lose the other and she didn't want that. She wanted both of them. She wanted to be with one while the other pined after her._

_The only difference between Katherine and Elena was that Katherine owned up to what she was doing, she didn't try to act like a saint about it. She knew it; she owned it and she loved it. Obviously none of that made Bonnie like or even respect Katherine, but at least the doppelganger vampire never tried to act all 'holier than thou' about her choices._

_Back to the issues at hand, the original plan that she herself came up with was blown to pieces when Elena tried to interfere and ended up blowing the whole thing out of the water and naturally, Bonnie, Stefan and Damon had to run to her aid and straight into the hunters den._

_What in the world was Elena thinking when she did this?_

_It would be a miracle if all four of them made it out alive._

_Maybe she should have told Kol what she was doing. But if she had he'd never let her out of his sight ever again. Kol was over-protective of her and he didn't always agree with her choices and decisions but he went along with them to please her, to respect her and that was all she wanted. To be respected._

_And not that she wants to brag, but most of the time her plans worked and succeeded._

_But this? This was something else entirely. This was something that Kol would not have allowed her to go through with. He would have somehow managed to restrain her with magical-resistant restraints or something and gone on his own. Hell, who was she kidding? He wouldn't have gone at all. He hates the Salvatore's with a burning passion. He would have only gone along to make sure they suffered immense pain and death._

_So far, their newest, more dangerous plan had been running somewhat smoothly. They had broken into the hunter's lair and managed to stay out of sight from any possible threats (with thanks to a little spell that she had performed earlier)._

"_What the hell was Elena thinking coming here?" Bonnie whispered to her two companions. How could Elena even think that coming here was help anything? Hasn't she learnt from past mistakes yet?_

"_You know, Elena. Thinking she can save everyone by sacrificing herself…ends up making things worse," Damon mumbled in response._

"_Her heart was in the right place," Stefan replied, defending his girlfriend._

"_Well unfortunately for us that won't help keep us alive," Damon responded with sarcasm._

_That was when everything went to hell. They were ambushed, but strangely enough not attacked. The vampires that worked for the hunter had grabbed Damon and Stefan but left her._

_She had no idea why. Maybe they didn't think of her as a threat? Did they not know she was a witch? Surely the hunter would want her dead just as much as the Salvatore's._

_The feeling of dread intensified as she continued to think up reasons to why they didn't grab her. _

_Should she go after them? Or should she stay where she was? Leave? Try and find Elena? The young witch had no idea what to do._

_She cautiously wondered around the dank caves for what seemed like hours before both Salvatore's finally reappeared in front of her, both seemingly unharmed and fully intact._

"_What the hell happened to you two?"_

"_He wanted to talk to us – about Elena," Stefan spoke. His tone made Bonnie's stomach tighten. She knew that tone. It was the same one he used when they turned Abby._

"_What about?" she asked, trying to keep her voice calm and strong._

"_He'll let her go under one condition," Damon said, his voice matching his brother's._

_Bonnie's heart began to pound and she started to take small steps backwards. "What condition?" she asked but already knowing the answer._

_Her ears pricked up when she could hear someone calling out her name, Damon and Stefan -obviously hearing it too- tensed up. It was Kol._

_Kol's voice was the last thing she heard before Stefan sped forward and snapped her neck._

"What are you doing?" Kol asked her in a gentle tone, breaking her out of her memories.

Bonnie opened her eyes and looked at him, a tiny smile appearing on her face when she saw all the concern on his face. "I'm trying to remember what happened," she answered.

"You shouldn't torture yourself by doing that," he replied and lied down beside her on her freshly clean bed.

"I know that I really shouldn't be surprised by what happened, but I can't help but feel betrayed by what they did," Bonnie revealed as she curled into Kol's side. "They didn't even try to find another solution. They just went straight in for the kill. I guess I thought I meant more to them than I actually did," she mumbled into his chest, refusing to let tears fall.

Bonnie refused to cry because of them. She'd done too much of that in the past.

"They will pay for what they did. That I assure you of," Kol said to her. He'd make sure that the Salvatore's endured the same suffering that he had. The pain of losing the one you hold dear to you.

At first Kol thought he had lost Bonnie for good at that moment, it wasn't until he composed himself that he remembered that he and Bonnie had exchanged blood the previous night. Not all was lost but he was going to make the Salvatore's experience just that.

Kol's brother, Klaus would certainly be furious with his actions tonight but he will get over it. During the course of Kol's and Bonnie's relationship Klaus had visited them a few time while they were in Paris and although he wouldn't admit it, he became fond of the young girl. Klaus was probably just grateful that Kol had someone to keep him out of the hybrids hair with his antics.

"How did you know where I was? I remember you calling for me before I died."

"Matt came to tell me. He told me everything." Kol had a newfound respect for Matt after that.

"I'm sorry for freaking out on you earlier," she said softly.

Kol shook his head. "Don't apologise, I deserved it. I deserved a lot worse. I completely disregarded your decision and took it upon myself to tell you what you wanted," he responded. "I just didn't want to lose you. I couldn't."

"Why Elena? Why would you make me feed from my best friend and nearly kill her?" Bonnie questioned him.

"When I left, it was because I didn't want to watch you die. I initially had no intention of forcing you to become a vampire but I ran into Elena and she had the nerve to speak of you after what had happened. If she were your best friend like you claim to be then why was she not crying about your death? Why did she not mourn you? It infuriated me that she was still alive while you were about to wither away to nothing. I snapped. She was the reason you were put in this situation in the first place and it only seemed fair that she be the fix."

It was rather easy to get a hold of Elena. She hadn't been ingesting vervain so all he had to do was tear her necklace from her.

"No one here will know that you are a vampire. Once you're ready we'll leave back to Paris or wherever you want."

"What about a day walking ring? It's not like I can make myself one anymore," she said the last bit with a bitter undertone.

"You needn't worry about that. Rebekah is taking care of it as we speak. There is a witch that owes her a favour. You should have one by tomorrow evening," he told her.

"How are you feeling?" Kol asked her after a few moments of silence. "Not being a witch?"

"I know this is going to sound weird, but it feels like I'm still a witch. I still feel it all inside me. I thought that after turning I wouldn't feel it, that it would just disappear or something." Bonnie revealed and sat up on her bed, Kol soon following with a confused expression.

He had met a few witches turned vampires and none of them had their powers. But maybe it was different within the first few hours. Maybe the power leaving her body would be a gradual thing rather than instant.

"Try using your powers. Just throw something across the room."

Bonnie concentrated on a book that was on the dresser and with a quick hand movement the book fell off the dresser and crashed to the floor sending expressions of shock over both their faces.

"I still have my powers," Bonnie whispered with surprise, hand still in the air. Her powers were not as strong as they used to be but they were still there. "How is that even possible? Rebekah said that you could either be one or the other, not both."

Kol, still in shock didn't answer. He couldn't answer. What was he going to say? He had no damn idea how she still had her powers. That was why his mother did not turn in the first place; she didn't want to lose her powers.

"Did you mother still have her powers for a short while after she was turned?" he asked her.

"No, they were gone instantly. She said as soon as she woke she knew she was no longer a witch, said she could feel it."

"What did your mother feed on to complete the transformation?" Kol questioned. He may just have a theory.

"Just a blood bag. Why?" Bonnie answered.

Kol remained silent as he quickly thought over the situation at hand. Could it have something to do with Elena's blood?

"I'll be back in a minute, just need to make a call," Kol told Bonnie before kissing her on the forehead and leaving the bedroom.

The Original pulled out his cell phone and dialled Klaus' number. Maybe he would know something.

"Kol," Klaus greeted. "How is Paris with Bonnie and dear sister?"

"We're in Mystic Falls right now and we have a massive problem. Either you come here or we'll come to you."

Around a month ago Klaus decided to leave Mystic Falls for a while with his favourite hybrid Tyler, who was one of Bonnie's childhood friends.

"What is going on, Kol?" Klaus asked.

"The Salvatore's killed Bonnie but she had my blood in her system. She has completed the transition but she still has her powers," he answered with vague details.

"How is that even possible?" Klaus questioned, a little taken back. A witch retaining her powers after turning into a vampire was unheard of.

"I have a theory…I fed her the blood of the Doppelganger, Elena." Kol revealed and braced himself for the verbal beat down that he was about to receive from his brother and was surprised when that never came.

"How cold of you, Kol," Klaus answered and by the tone of his voice Kol could tell he was smiling.

"You're not pissed?"

"I've got plenty of hybrids as well as Tyler. I've no use for the doppelganger anymore." Klaus confessed.

After Klaus left, he found that he had no need for Elena's blood. He had all the hybrids he needed and he had found the companionship with Tyler that he once had with Stefan Salvatore. Only more improved.

"Well go on, what's your theory?" Klaus pushed, curious of what his brother had come up with.

"You needed the blood of the doppelganger to create your hybrids, so maybe her blood has some kind of mystical quality that allows two supernatural sides to coincide in one body. Not just for werewolves and vampires but for all kinds."

"That is a possibility," Klaus answered after thinking Kol's theory over for a moment. "I'd have to ask around with some people I know to see for sure then I'll get back to you on it."

"Next thing I want to talk to you about is in fact Elena. I'm turning her. I'm draining her of her blood to give to you in case you want more hybrids but after that I'm turning her then dumping her on the Salvatore's doorstep," he told his plan to Klaus as he walked down to the basement of the mansion where a very weak Elena was currently tied to a chair with needles sticking out her, sucking up all her blood into the bags attached.

Her head weakly lolled to look at him when he walked in the room.

_It wouldn't be long now, Salvatore's_. Kol thought to himself as the compelled nurse continued to work on the girl.

* * *

**I have decided to continue this thanks to all your lovely feedback.**

**There will be quite a few flashbacks, including how Bonnie and Kol met and how they fell in love along with why the hunter wanted Bonnie dead and who and what he is.**

**I hope the whole Doppelganger blood explanation wasn't too far-fetched and congrats to Tauvian for guessing that!**

**I may not like Elena very much but I feel bad for doing this to her lol. But the Salvatore's have to pay for what they did and unfortunately for Elena, she is the way to get to them.**

**As you know this is an AU story and here are the changes so far:**

**They have graduated from school. Bonnie is 18 and was a few months off turning 19. The house they are in is the Mikaelson mansion, Bonnie moved out of home once her father moved away.**

**Tyler did break his sire bond to Klaus but they ended up reconnecting. **

**Caroline and Matt are together.**

**You will learn more as the story progresses.**

**Next chapter will have some Bonnie angst about her being a vampire.**

**Please review!**

**Sorry for any mistakes…and for the overuse of the word 'doppelganger'. I laughed when I read through it and noticed how many times I used it…Believe it or not but I deleted a few of them lol =D**


	3. Flashbacks

_**8 Months Ago**_

_Bonnie Bennett threw her grimoire on the ground with a frustrated growl. It was her fourth attempt at the spell she was working on and her fourth failure at it. It was not that hard a spell and she didn't understand why it would not work._

_Everything was in order. The moon was at its apex (a time where she was at her strongest) and she was drawing power from the elements around her but to no avail._

"_You're too distracted. You need to clear your mind," a smooth, accented voice sounded from behind her._

_Bonnie whipped her head around to look at the owner of the voice. She may have only seen him once or twice but she knew who he was. Klaus' brother, Kol._

"_What do you want?" she gritted out, turning away from him._

"_That's a very hostile way to greet someone who is trying to help you," he said, feigning offence._

"_I don't want nor need your help," Bonnie replied and looked back over her tattered grimoire._

"_Clearly you do. You've failed every attempt at this spell so far. I'm even a little embarrassed for you," he said and pushed himself of the tree he was leaning against and came closer to her._

_Bonnie watched cautiously as he stalked towards her. "And what do you know about witchcraft? You're a vampire."_

_He let out a chuckle and stopped about a foot away from her. "You seem to forget that my mother is the Original Witch so I think I know a thing or two about witchcraft."_

_Bonnie rolled her eyes but decided to go with it. Letting out a heavy sigh, she replied." Fine, what do you suggest?"_

"_Well, like I said earlier you are too distracted. I can practically see the thoughts running around inside your head. You need to clear everything out, just think of the magic but don't force it out. Let it flow," he advised._

_She did what he said; she focused more on the magic and tried to push the other thoughts away. Bonnie felt him come up closer behind her, no body contact but she could feel the warmth radiating from his body._

"_You're forcing it," he whispered from behind her._

_She tried again. Still nothing._

"_This is hopeless. Something's wrong," she said after she opened her eyes._

"_Nothing's wrong. You just need to be less distracted. Focus on something, anything that will take your mind of whatever's wrong," he told her._

"_Focus on what?" she asked as she looked around her surroundings. Trees and more trees. Not a lot to choose from._

"_Focus on me," he whispered into her ear._

_Bonnie spun around and looked at the vampire with a quizzical expression. "Focus on you?"_

_Kol nodded. He took his hands out from his coat pockets and took a hold of her hands._

"_Is this really necessary?" Bonnie asked and tried to take back her hands but he only gripped them tighter._

_He nodded his head again. "Yes, now stop talking and concentrate."_

_Bonnie closed her eyes and tried again, focusing only on her magic and the soothing strokes of Kol's thumb against her hand. She felt a smile appearing on her face when she felt the magic begin to flow through her._

_When the spell was done, she opened her eyes and he was gone._

* * *

_**2 Weeks Ago**_

"_Bonnie, please don't go," Kol pleaded with the stubborn witch as she neatly folded some clothes into her suitcase._

"_They need my help, Kol," she responded, never looking up from her task._

"_Let them find another witch. I don't want to risk losing you," he said and pushed himself off the doorframe, coming to wrap his arms around her._

"_You're not going to lose me," she replied, turning in his arms to face him. "I promise that nothing bad will happen to me."_

_Kol was not convinced at all by her words, but he trusted her and he trusted her judgement… sometimes. Either way it didn't matter, whether he liked it or not she would be on the first plane back home. But he and Rebekah would be going with her whether she liked it or not and they will get her out of Mystic Falls when the first sign of danger appeared._

"_I love you," he said, resting his forehead against hers._

"_I love you, too. Always."_

* * *

Kol Mikaelson circled the chair that Elena was tied to. Her breathing had slowed dramatically and she could barely keep her head up.

"Why are you doing this?" She managed to breathe out.

The Original stopping his circling and stood in front of the doppelganger, leaning down eye-level with her. "Nothing personal, love. I just want revenge for what your toys did to my Bonnie and unfortunately for you… you are how I can accomplish that." He told her with a soft voice and a smile.

It was personal, though. Bonnie's life had been casted aside like trash by those incompetent leather jacket clad monkeys for the pathetic bit of life sitting in front of him.

"Sir," his thoughts were interrupted by the compelled nurse handling everything. Kol turned his head to the young female. "If I take any more blood she'll die," she informed him.

Kol nodded his thanks to the women before compelling her to put the blood away and to forget everything and leave the mansion, never to speak of it again. He walked back over to Elena, taking pleasure in her weak and pained state. He stood behind the girl, bit into his wrist and forced her mouth open to let his blood flow, Elena too weak to fight back.

By using his blood to turn Elena, Kol had guaranteed his and Bonnie's safety. The Salvatore's would not dare try to kill him knowing that if they do, their precious Elena will go down with him.

Kol dragged his wrist away from the girl, hands on either side of her face and with a sharp twist… it was all over.

For now anyway.

* * *

**I apologise for the very long wait and the short chapter but I had to get this one over with. Most of this chapter was flashbacks of when they first officially met and when they left Paris so I hope it wasn't too boring. I've done it this way so next chapter can be more action packed. Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**Next chapter is where things really start to pick up and Kol and Rebekah teach Bonnie the basics of being a vampire and the Salvatore's find out what happened to Elena.**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**


	4. Blood

Kol Mikaelson had carried the lifeless Elena Gilbert all the way to the Salvatore Boarding house. He dropped her corpse on the doorstep like she was nothing and rang the doorbell before he disappeared out of sight and waited.

The look that crossed the younger Salvatore's face when he spotted Elena's corpse on the doorstep was similar to what Kol was sure crossed his own face when he found Bonnie's lifeless body left like it were trash on the cavern's floor.

Stefan called out for Damon while cradling Elena's body. Kol could see the tears in the vampire's eyes as his desperate cries for Elena to wake up remained in vain and the vampire blood he forced in her mouth having no effect.

Damon soon joined his brother on the front porch, his expression the same as his brothers and Kol could not help the sick satisfaction that he felt when he watched the two shed tears over their dead girlfriend. He enjoyed the feeling so much that he just had to gloat.

"It hurts doesn't it?" He asked as he stepped out of the shadows and made his way to the heartbroken vampires. "To have the love of your life, your soul mate taken away from you then just tossed aside and left as if they were yesterday's garbage."

Damon stood to full height while Stefan stayed on the floor to hold Elena. "What did you do?" Damon gritted out with clenched fist and veins appearing around his eyes but none of that phased Kol. He was an Original after all.

"I got even. You took what was mine so I took what was yours," he replied with a sick smile.

The elder Salvatore let out a monstrous growl before he charged at the Original who stopped him with ease, holding him off the ground by his throat.

"Don't be a fool, Damon. Don't pick a fight you know you cannot win," Kol said before he tossed the Salvatore like a rag doll over to his brother and Elena.

"Heed my words, Salvatore's. What happened to Bonnie, happened to Elena too," he told them cryptically. "Enjoy the rest of your evening, gentlemen. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon," he added before he left the scene feeling very victorious.

When the Original Vampire returned back to the mansion he found Rebekah in the study reading one of her magazines.

"Back so soon?" She asked him when she noticed his presence but never looked up from her magazine.

"You should have been there, baby sister. You should have seen the looks on their faces when they found her dead on the ground," he said in an almost dreamy voice as he took a seat in the chair across from Rebekah.

"So you didn't do a dump and run?" she asked, amused.

"It did cross my mind but how could I not stick around to see their expressions? I'm sure we will be hearing from them any hour now."

Rebekah took her eyes of her magazine and looked at her brother. "Why is that?"

"I may have left them a little clue. I said to them that what happened to Bonnie happened to Elena and if they are smart enough then as soon as Elena's eyes open they will realise that Bonnie is still here," he explained to his sister.

"And what exactly do you plan on telling Bonnie?" Rebekah asked him. "You saw how she reacted when she realised she fed on Elena. What do you think she's going to do when she finds out that you turned her best friend out of vengeance?" She spat out while trying to keep her voice as quiet as possible to prevent Bonnie from overhearing.

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it. Does she have a ring yet?" He asked.

Rebekah shook her head. "While you were gone she tried to spell one herself, but it seems that her witch side has been watered down so to speak. Her vampire traits are more prominent at the moment. She needs to learn to control both sides before she can't start using her magic properly again," she told her brother. "But Selena will be here tomorrow morning and she will spell it for Bonnie then but there is also another problem," she said and tossed her magazine onto the floor.

"What is it?"

"She is refusing to eat. Whenever I try to offer her some blood she leaves the room." Rebekah was concerned for her friend; she knew what holding out on blood could do to you especially when you are a new vampire. "Maybe you can get her to drink something."

"Where is she?" he asked his sister, all humour had gone and been replaced with concern for her wellbeing. She needed to drink.

"She's been out in the garden ever since the sun went down. I'm really worried about her, Kol," she said and Kol saw her worry evident on her face. "She's taking this really hard."

"Of course she is. She just got turned into a species that she wasn't exactly fond of in the first place. Did you expect her to get over it and accept it?"

"Of course I didn't, I just hoped that she would be a little positive about this is all," she said and Kol looked at her like she had grown an extra head.

"I'll go check on her," he said to Rebekah and kissed her on the forehead before he left the room.

Kol walked out back to where his sister told him Bonnie was and he found her standing in the middle of the garden.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked her in a soft voice as he walked over to her.

"When my mother first turned, I found her out in her garden and she said that she couldn't feel it any more. She no longer felt connected to nature. I just feel bad that I'm still somehow connected to nature and she got completely cut off," she said and then turned to him. "I can feel what is around me but that's it. I can't feel anything else."

Bonnie felt like a shell. She could feel the light brush of the wind on her face, the chill of the cool night air against her skin, the feel of the grass beneath her feet and she could feel what was around her but on the inside there was nothing. No anger, no sadness and no happiness. Just emptiness and Bonnie could not think of anything more horrible. It was like she was trapped and all she wanted to do was to get out.

"This is normal after you've transitioned. Every vampire goes through it. You just need to find what makes you feel," he said and took her hand in his. "But most vampires don't have two Originals at their disposal to teach them," he tried to joke but it didn't work. She didn't even crack a smile.

"Rebekah tells me that you aren't feeding. Bonnie, you need to feed. New vampires are dangerous, especially when they aren't feeding properly," he tried to explain to her what he could tell she wasn't listening and he let out a frustrated sigh. "Bonnie, I will force blood down your throat if you don't go inside and drink some."

Bonnie turned around to look him in the eye. "I just became a vampire. Is it even just the tiniest bit possible to have some time to adjust to that before I have to start worrying drinking blood," she snapped. "I would settle for feeling any kind of emotion right now instead of this emptiness," she said as she stared of into the distance.

"If you want to adjust to being a vampire then you need to accept that you will need to drink blood," he stressed out but she once again tuned him out. "Okay fine, if you want to feel something here you go. I killed Elena, not only that but I gave her my blood before I snapped her neck then I dumped her on the Salvatore's doorstep," he whispered harshly in her ear.

Sometimes anger was the most powerful emotion and it was also the easiest to access in a vampire. Yes, he felt bad for provoking it out of her but he couldn't think of any other way at this point.

"You did what?" she nearly growled out as she turned to look at him.

_Good, it was working,_ he thought to himself. "I turned her, Bonnie," he said and got right up close to her, their bodies touching. "Are you mad that I did this?"

He could hear the growl that was coming from the back of her throat -and had it been some other time, he probably would have been a little turned on by it- and when she went to attack him… he let her.

He let her push him hard enough that he landed on his back a few paces away, he didn't stop her when she straddled him and wrapped her small hands around his neck in attempts to strangle him but more importantly he let her cry.

"I don't want to be this," she sobbed and her hands fell from his neck as she cried onto his chest.

"I know you don't and I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you from this," he said and sat up and held her close to his chest. "But it happened and you need to accept otherwise you'll never adjust and you'll never be happy," he spoke softly into her ear as she continued to sob.

"How can I be happy like this?" she asked through her tears.

Kol lifted her head so he could look at her. "How could you not? You are not only going to live forever but you are going to live forever with someone who loves you more than anything. You will have all the time in the world to do whatever you want. It's just going to take some time," he spoke with a calming voice as he wiped away some tears.

Bonnie closed her eyes and brought her forehead down to rest against his. "Why did you turn Elena?" she asked him, pained by the thought.

"I promise you that I will explain everything but first you need to drink some blood," he said and when she gave a little whine of refusal, he couldn't help but smile. "You will feel so much better after you do."

"Drinking blood –on my own choice," she added and shot him a very quick but very dirty glare. "It will just make everything so… official," she said to him.

"I'm sorry that I forced you to feed but I just could not bear the thought of letting you die. I'd rather you hate me for a period of time than be dead forever."

"I don't hate you, I'm pissed at you and I kind of want to beat the crap out of you but I don't hate you," she told him with a small smile. "Did I hurt you at all then?"

"Not even a little bit, love," he answered and gave her a kiss and when she nipped at his lip he pulled away with an idea. "How about we compromise? I won't make you drink human blood tonight if you drink mine," he said and her eyes went wide.

"Drink your blood?" she asked slowly.

Kol nodded his head. "Vampire blood isn't a strong or as satisfying as human blood but it will suffice until you can bring yourself to drink it." He noted that she looked a little apprehensive at the thought of feeding from him. "You've drunk my blood before."

"That was different," she muttered and avoided his eyes.

"How was it different?" he asked. "And if I recall correctly, you rather enjoyed drinking my blood," he whispered lowly into her ear and at the same time bringing her head down to his neck. "Can you hear my heartbeat? Can you smell my blood?" he felt her nod slowly against his neck "Give in, Bonnie. Just let it take over," he coaxed her and one of his hands entangled in her hair to keep her head in his neck.

That usually wouldn't be the advice that he would give her but it wasn't like he couldn't control her if she got too out of hand.

"It's all yours, Bonnie," he whispered as he felt her kissing his neck, slow and small at first but then she started to give into the seductive call of the blood as her kisses soon turned into small nips and bites. "Just take it," he said and his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her even more against him.

Kol couldn't believe how good it felt when he finally began to feel the sharpness of her fangs scrapping against his neck and letting out a loud, pleasure filled moan when they pierced his flesh.

"That's it, Bonnie, just like that," he praised and closed his eyes in pleasure as she continued to suck on his blood.

Kol wasn't usually one to get off being feed on, but for Bonnie he could make the exception.

Minutes passed and the Original had decided that she'd had enough. He knew that he wouldn't be able to talk her away so the hand in her hair tightened as he pulled her head away from his neck. "That's enough, Bonnie," he said at the same time as he pulled.

Bonnie let out a low growl at being interrupted but she began to calm down when Kol started to kiss her softly.

"I love you," he said against her lips.

Bonnie's eyes opened and were back to their normal green colour and she let a small smile grace her lips. "I love you too," she replied and kissed him again. "And thank you."

"It was my pleasure, darling, really," he said in a way that made Bonnie raise an eye brow.

"You got turned on by that?" She asked in disbelief.

Kol smirked. "You of all people should know that I like it rough," he said and made Bonnie squeal in surprise as he jerked his hips upwards.

Bonnie whacked his shoulder and muttered for him to 'behave' but couldn't help but grin at him.

"It's wonderful to see you smile again, my love," he tenderly told her once he calmed down.

The two lovers stayed outside for a little while longer before they decided to go back inside.

"Why don't you go on up to bed and I'll be there as soon as I've spoken to Rebekah," Kol said and gave her a kiss on the nose before they went their separate ways.

"Everything sorted out?" Rebekah asked after Kol found her in her bedroom.

Kol nodded his head. "She'll get there. We just need to work with her and let her know that she's not going to go through it alone," he said and leant against the doorframe.

"She doesn't actually believe that we'll abandon her does she?" she questioned.

"Why wouldn't she? Everyone else has."

"Well, she's stuck with us now. Forever!" Rebekah said in a loud voice to make sure Bonnie heard. "Did you get her to feed?" she asked and lowered her voice.

"Kind of," he shrugged.

"What's that mean?"

"She's not ready to feed on human blood. She doesn't want to face what she really is now and drinking human blood will finalise it for her and she doesn't want that yet," he answered. "But we have made a compromise and we'll slowly put her on the human blood diet but until then she'll feed from me."

"Is that a good idea?"

Kol shrugged. "It's not like it will hurt me and I can teach her control this way."

Though Rebekah was not entirely pleased with this arrangement, she accepted it anyway. She knew that her brother knew what he was doing and trusted his judgement and if it made Bonnie's time adjusting easier, then she was all for it.

"Tomorrow I was hoping you would help me in teaching Bonnie some of the basics. What time do you think Selena will arrive? I'd like to have at least a few hours of daylight to teach Bonnie."

"She'll be here before noon and of course I'll help," Rebekah answered.

The two siblings said their goodnights before Kol made his way back to his and Bonnie's room and found her already curled up under the covers, close to falling asleep.

He shed himself of his clothes and climbed into bed with her and Bonnie immediately rolled over to curl to his side and drifted peacefully off to sleep.

* * *

A woman in her mid-twenties with flaming red hair and sun kissed skin stood in the foyer of the Mikaelson mansion at ten the next morning and waited patiently for Rebekah.

"Selena," the blonde Original greeted as she walked down the stairs.

"Rebekah," she greeted back, less than happy to see the vampire. "Why did you call me here?" she asked with a feeling of dread in her stomach. She owed Rebekah a favour and she was a little worried to what that favour would entail.

"No need to be so worried, Elena, it's nothing dramatic. I just need a day walking ring for a friend who was recently turned by circumstances out of our control. Do this for us and you'll never hear from us again," the vampire spoke.

"That's all?" Selena asked with surprise and relief. "My family has owed a debt to your for over a century and you are choosing to use it on a day walking ring?"

"It's for a very special person," Rebekah said and handed something to the witch. It was a simple silver band with a lapis lazuli jewel that was surrounded by a rope like pattern and a leaf on either side.

"Follow me," Rebekah said and turned on her heel to make her way back upstairs, Selena following close behind.

Rebekah led the witch into a room that had completely blocked out all sunlight where Bonnie sat on a bed and Kol stood off to the side, looking as lethal as ever.

"Selena, this is my friend Bonnie, Bonnie this is Selena," Rebekah introduced and Bonnie looked up at the witch.

"Nice to meet you," Bonnie said politely.

"Likewise."

Bonnie watched as Selena preformed a very similar routine to the one Bonnie did when she made Caroline's ring. She put the ring on the bed and opened the curtain to allow the sunlight to shine down on the ring as she chanted the familiar spell.

Bonnie really couldn't wait until she could fully use her powers again.

The new vampire watched Selena with interest as she continued the spell. She could smell the perfume she wore and she could smell the blood that flowed just beneath the surface but she found herself being entranced by the sound of her beating heart, she could hear it as if it were right next to her ear. The steady pumping was almost melodic to her ears.

Her trance was broken when Selena announced that the spell was complete and she picked the ring off the bed and handed it to Bonnie. Bonnie slipped the ring onto her middle right finger and slowly reached her hand out to the patch of sunlight that covered some of the bed.

When her hand didn't start to burn she smiled and looked up at Selena. "Thank you," she said.

She saw a faint smile cross the older witch's face before she turned serious again and faced Rebekah. "My families' debt to you is cleared. Please do not contact us again," she said before making her own way out of the mansion.

"Well, she's certainly a surly one," Kol commented as they watched her leave.

"All Henderson's are," Rebekah replied.

"So, my dear, are you ready to go outside?" Kol asked Bonnie who nodded and smiled.

* * *

Bonnie stood in between Rebekah and Kol in the middle of the clearing where Klaus preformed the sacrifice and admired her newest piece of jewellery while they explained something about being a vampire that she really was not paying attention to.

"Bonnie, you really need to pay attention to this because if you don't your chances of hurting someone is far greater," Rebekah spoke after she noticed Bonnie's lack of attention.

Bonnie sighed in annoyance at their persistence at this and tore herself away from her ring and looked at the two Originals. She didn't want to learn how to be a vampire; she didn't want to be a vampire in the first place so why did she have to learn how to act like one?

"We are just going to teach you the very basics today, how to use your super speed and how to control your senses such as hearing and your sense of smell. Sound good?"

"Sounds great," Bonnie replied sarcastically and kicked a rock she found and nodded in approval when it went flying into a nearby tree.

Kol and Rebekah shared a look before Rebekah charged at Bonnie and knocked her to the ground.

"Ow! What was that for?" Bonnie yelled at the female Original.

"Well, if you were paying attention it wouldn't have happened now would it?" Rebekah said and held her hand out for Bonnie to take.

Bonnie grabbed Rebekah's hand and pulled herself up and dusted some of the dirt off her clothes before she looked back at the two Originals. "Okay, point taken," she muttered.

"Are you going to listen to us now?" she asked and Bonnie nodded. "Good. Alright we'll start with speed first. It's really not that hard to do you just do it," she explained and Bonnie's face dropped.

"You just do it? Are you serious? That is the worst advice I've ever heard," Bonnie said.

"Rebekah's right, Bonnie, there is no switch that you turn on or technique to use. You've just got to do it," Kol stepped in and defended his sister's advice.

"God, I'd probably be better off with Elijah or Klaus as a teacher," she mumbled without thinking.

"Oh, really?" Kol asked and folded his arms over his chest. "Bonnie, you have three seconds to run before I get to you and throw you into the lake," he said and Bonnie's eyes widened.

"Did I say that out loud?" Bonnie asked and Kol nodded.

"I would run if I were you, B," Rebekah playfully said as she stood back.

"You wouldn't dare," Bonnie said as she backed away slowly.

"Oh, he would," Rebekah laughed and Bonnie turned to glare at her.

"Quiet you!"

"Three," Kol began to count down and Bonnie turned and sent her glare his way.

"Don't you dare!"

"Two."

"Kol, I'm serious," she warned.

"So am I," he replied.

"Better run, Bonnie," Rebekah warned in a sing song voice.

Bonnie could feel her heartbeat pounding as she watched Kol who was obviously drawing this out to cause her emotional distress.

"One," he finished counting down but didn't move.

"See! I told you you wouldn't- Oh, my god!" she nearly screamed and took off when Kol ran at her.

Bonnie tried to outrun her vampire boyfriend, but she didn't last long before he grabbed her around the waist and smashed her body back against his. "Caught you," his whispered in her ear.

"That's not fair, you're faster than I am," he whined playfully to him.

"The point wasn't to outrun me but to run with vampire speed – which you did," he told her and kissed her cheek and released her.

"So you're not going to throw me into the lake?" Bonnie asked hopeful.

"Not unless you say you want my brothers more than me," he answered as they made their way back to Rebekah.

"Nice job, Bonnie," she complimented when they reached her.

"I guess I had the right motivation to 'just do it'," she said, mimicking both their advice before she slapped Kol on the shoulder for his 'motivation'.

Maybe learning to be a vampire wouldn't be so bad after all…

* * *

A man in his mid-fifties slowly paced around his study as he waited for his second in command to return with updates and like usual, he did not keep him waiting when a quick tapping on the heavy oak door signalled his arrival.

"Enter," the man's powerful voice bellowed through the room before a small and younger man entered the room and gave a quick bow and waited to be addressed. "Well? Is she in fact dead?"

The smaller, less powerful male breathed in deeply before he spoke. "In a way, yes."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked and ceased his pacing.

"It seems that she had vampire blood in her system when the Salvatore's killed her. She is now a vampire, sir," he answered.

A sinister chuckle escaped from his thin, lizard-like lips. "As long as she no longer has access to her powers, all will be well, Gaspard."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope it makes up for the crappiness of the last chapter. I realised that I promised that you'd get some Bonnie angst in the last chapter but I completely forgot about it then so here it is now (plus I think it fits so much better in this chapter than it would have last chapter) and I did promise you'd learn more about the hunter (is that what I was calling him?) well there was just a little taste here but there is way more too him or should I say it? :O**

**The thing I have planned for the next chapter so far is Damon and Stefan finding out that Elena has been turned and they are in fact smart enough to get Kol's cryptic message when they realise that Elena is a vampire. And I wonder how she'll get a ring now that she doesn't have Bonnie? So many questions!**

**And if anyone is a little worried about Bonnie having a perfect transition into a vampire, don't worry; she is going to have a lot of troubles ahead. And Bonnie may have come across a little childish in this chapter but I kind of made it that way for a reason. She doesn't want to accept what has happened to her so she's trying to avoid it. She is going to be a tough one to teach ;)**

**I also kind of liked Selena and wouldn't mind exploring the history between her family and the Originals. If you want more of her let me know and I can tie her storyline in with Bonnie's.**

**Big thanks to everyone who reviews/alerts/fave! I love you all!**

**I apologise for any mistakes and please review!**

**xxxx**


	5. Elena and the Salvatore's

A grief-stricken Stefan Salvatore cradled Elena's lifeless body to his chest while Damon sat across from him, head in his hands and trying to wrap his head around what exactly has happened.

Elena's dead.

Kol killed her.

It was his form of revenge against them for taking Bonnie away.

This was their fault.

Both of them knew it and neither of them wanted to admit it. The thought that their actions had gotten someone so special to them killed was too much for them to bear.

"What did Kol mean when he said what happened to Bonnie would happen to Elena?" Stefan asked his brother with a pained filled voice as he stroked Elena's hair.

Damon raised his head to look at his brother and then down to the body of the girl who had stolen his heart. "We killed Bonnie… he killed Elena," he replied with a bitter voice once he realised that they killed Bonnie to save Elena's life but only to have Elena die anyway.

As much as Damon didn't want to, he couldn't help but think that they brought this upon themselves. The two Salvatore's didn't even think about what Kol would do when he found out what they did. They found a way to save Elena's life and they took it. They would always choose Elena over anyone, even each other.

But none of that seemed to matter now.

Their actions backfired and now she was dead.

Damon poured himself yet another drink and downed it in one gulp.

The two brothers sat in absolute silence, the only sounds in the room being the crackling of the fire and ticking of the clock and the sharp gasp that came from Elena's mouth as she sat up panting, leaving both brothers in complete shock.

xxx

Elena was sitting in front of the fire, knees pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. Her mind was surprisingly blank as she gazed into the flames, watching them burn away the wood beneath.

She couldn't remember what happened, or what lead to this. The last thing she remembered was seeing Kol outside the Mystic Grill. That led her to believe that the Original vampire had something to do with this.

But why?

Stefan came down and sat beside her, placing a blood bag on the floor in front of her.

"What happened?" she asked her vampire boyfriend in a small voice. "I don't remember anything."

"Kol probably compelled you. If you choose to completely the transition, the memories will come back to you," he replied to her and covered her hands with his. "Damon and I are not going to force you to turn, the decision is yours to make."

Elena's eyes began to water and her voice shook as she spoke. "I don't want to die, Stefan," she told him and the tears spilt over her eyes. "I'm not ready to leave my friends or you and Damon." Stefan's arms wrapped around Elena's frame and pulled her to his chest, holding her close and allowing her to cry into his chest.

"You don't have to," he said and rested his chin on the top of her head, his heart nearly breaking at her sobs. Seeing Elena in any kind of emotional or physical turmoil was something the vampire never liked the witness. "You can drink the blood and continuing living."

Elena cried out her tears on Stefan's shoulder before lifting her head. "I want to turn," she sniffled.

Turning into a vampire wasn't what she wanted most, but she didn't want to die. She didn't want leave Jeremy alone without any family.

Stefan picked up the blood bag and held it out to her with a small smile. "I know this wasn't the direction that you wanted your life to go in, but this is for the best."

Elena took the bag from Stefan with shaky hands. "What do I do?" she asked him.

The vampire took the bag back from his girlfriend and opened it for her before handing it back to her. "Just drink it," he told her. "At first, it won't taste the best but once your senses take over the taste gets a lot better and stronger."

Elena held the bag in her hands and slowly brought it to her lips. She gagged when the taste first touched her tongue, but Stefan was right, after a few more tiny sips, the taste improved.

She gave let out a few small sounds of exhilarated as she drank the blood quickly and vigorously as Stefan watched on with both concern and satisfaction. He was satisfied that now he wasn't going to lose Elena ever again but concerned about how she would take to being a vampire.

xxx

Elena was laying on Stefan's bed, trying to calm her emotions down and trying to remember what had happened. Stefan said that she would begin to remember after she completed the transformation.

She still remembered bumping into Kol outside the Grill, but it was still blurry after that but slowly the pieces started to clear. She remembered the mixed expression of heartache and anger on his face as she spoke to him, she remembered him ripping her vervain filled necklace from her neck as he compelled her to stay silent and to follow him.

She remembered him taking her to the Mikaelson mansion…leading her to a room…and to Bonnie.

Bonnie.

An animalistic growled rattled lowly in her chest as she raced down into the pallor and in front of Damon and Stefan with a look of pure rage of her face.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked, concerned.

"She fed on me," she seethed out.

"What? Who?" Stefan questioned with confusion.

"I've been trying to remember what happened and I just did. Kol compelled me and took me to his place. She fed on me. Bonnie!" she snapped. "I'm her best friend and she nearly killed me!"

Damon and Stefan shared a look before Kol's words crashed down on them once again,

"What happened to Bonnie happened to Elena_,_" Damon repeated and the brothers finally understood the true meaning of the Originals words.

"Bonnie's a vampire," Stefan finished for his brother.

xxx

**Man, I can't wait until vampire Bonnie and vampire Elena come face to face! Just a little tinsey wincey hint, Bonnie definitely holds some resentment towards Elena for what's happened but holds even more towards the Salvatore's and Elena is pissed that Bonnie fed from her.**

**Sorry for the shortness but this chapter was set the exact same time as the last chapter, just from Salvatore's/Elena's point of view and was more of a filler chapter so I'm sorry for that and for the lack of Bonnie/Kol/Rebekah.**

**Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you to everyone who reviews or alerts or faves or all three! You're all great!**

**Thanks for reading, sorry for any mistakes and please review!**

**Next chapter: Tyler and Klaus return to Mystic Falls and have their hand at helping out Bonnie with the change along with some Tyler/Bonnie moments where they bond over what has happened to them.**

**Should I include some Kennett vampire sex in one of the upcoming chapters?**

**xxx**


	6. Close To Giving Up

Niklaus Mikaelson and Tyler Lockwood arrived in Mystic Falls

"I still can't believe that they actually killed Bonnie," Tyler commented in disbelief as he tried to wrap his head around the thought of little Bonnie Bennett being a vampire.

"It's not that much of a stretch to believe," Klaus replied. "They will kill anyone who isn't Elena, even each other. They were willing to let you die when they wanted to kill me until they realised that it would mean killing themselves as well," he added with a scoff. "Then they were more than happy to keep me alive."

The Salvatore's truly were pathetic.

"What about Kol?" Tyler questioned, turning to look at the older hybrid. "Do you think they will try and get to him?"

"Of course not, Elena is from his bloodline now, killing him would kill her," he explained and Tyler's eyes widened. He didn't know that Kol turned Elena; he thought he just killed her. "Did I forget to mention that?" Klaus said with a smirk and Tyler rolled his eyes. "My bad."

"I wonder how Bonnie's dealing with all of this," Tyler said.

"Kol said she's doing worse than she lets on," Klaus replied, frowning.

"She's always been the 'suffer in silence' type," Tyler said with a small chuckle. Bonnie was always so willing to take on other people's problems and help them but she never went to anyone when she needed help, she'd rather do it on her own.

The two soon arrived and Klaus and Tyler walked into the Mikaelson mansion and the older hybrid was immediately tackled by the young witch vampire hybrid.

Klaus' arms wrapped around her waist to steady both of them as she clung to him.

"Happy to see me, are we?" he grinned and hugged the new vampire and placed a kiss to her cheek.

While Kol and Bonnie were in Paris, they were visited regularly by the two hybrids and Bonnie found herself bonding with her once enemy…and he always brought her back something from wherever he was before seeing her.

It had been around three months since she had last seen Tyler and Klaus and she missed both of them.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Mexico or somewhere?" she asked happily and jumped down from Klaus to give Tyler a hug.

"I received a call that my favourite witch had been turned into a vampire and I just had to make sure she was adjusting to the change," he said and saw her smile falter as she pulled away from Tyler.

She hated whenever her new found vampirism was brought up. She knew that it was hopeless but part of her hoped that if she didn't acknowledge it, it wouldn't exist.

"It will get easier, love," Klaus said, pulling her back into his arms. "It will be hard at first but you have all of us here for you and we will do whatever we can," he promised her, his hand brushing over her hair as her faced buried in his chest.

"You got here quick," Kol commented, walking down the stairs. He nodded a greeting to Tyler. Once he was in front of them, Bonnie moved from Klaus right to Kol. His arms went around her instantly.

It was almost a natural response for the two of them. As soon as Kol walked into the room, Bonnie was drawn straight to him and even though she was in no immediate danger, he held her like she was.

"Couldn't leave you to show Bonnie how to be a vampire all by yourself, who knows what you will end up teaching her," Klaus said and Kol rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Like you'd be any better," Kol uttered and turned his head to kiss Bonnie's temple.

"You two are so sweet it's sickening," Klaus complained before walking past them. "Where is darling sister?" he asked before yelling out Rebekah's name.

xxx

After Klaus and Kol left the mansion to go to the grill for drink, Tyler went looking for Bonnie and found her sitting by the pool, feet dangling in the water and he head down as she stared aimlessly into the water.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked and sat down next to her but Bonnie only nodded her head. "Klaus told me that you still retained your witch side, is that true?"

"Yeah, one of the reasons that I have not completely lost my mind yet," she answered him and gently swished her feet around in the water below, watching the ripples her movements created.

"It does get easier to handle and it's not like you going to go through it on your own. None of us are going to let anything happen to you and we're not going to let you do anything you'll regret."

"Like killing someone", she added for him. Bonnie turned to look at Tyler. "Have you ever killed anyone?" she asked him. "Sarah aside," she added when she remembered that killing someone was what turned him into a werewolf in the first place.

"When I first became a hybrid, Rebekah used my sire bond to Klaus to get me to feed on a girl," he told her and Bonnie could see the remorse in his eyes. "And of course there has been the occasional slip every now and then but Klaus had taught me some pretty awesome control," he finished with a small smile but Bonnie frowned.

She didn't want to kill anyone, accident or not, she never wanted to.

"I don't want to kill anyone, Tyler."

"And you're not going too. Kol would never let you."

Tyler knew that Kol held no remorse for humans but he knew that Bonnie would be devastated if she ever killed someone and she'd never forgive herself. Kol would protect her from that.

"What about blood?" she asked.

"What about it?"

"How often do you crave it?"

"Honestly, all the time but it gets easier to handle," he told her and she nodded, processing his answer.

"Do you drink human blood?"

Tyler nodded. "Mostly from blood bags but sometimes from someone, I don't kill them, though." He paused. "Rebekah said you aren't drinking human blood yet."

Bonnie shook her head. "I just can't bring myself to drink it."

"Drinking from a blood bag isn't going to hurt anyone, if anything it could save someone. The more you drink the more control you'll learn and then it's less likely you'll end up hurting someone," he told her.

"I'm hungry all the time but it just feels strange to ask him," she said and it took Tyler a moment to remember that she was currently feeding from Kol.

"What's the problem? You've drank from him before, even when you were human. Why is it strange now?"

"Well, before we shared blood as a way to create a bond, feeding from him because I'm hungry just doesn't feel right."

_Then go drink from a blood bag_ was what Tyler wanted to say but he held himself back.

Bonnie rubbed a hand over her face before dropping it back in her lap. "All of this just seems too hard," she said softly as she looked at the Lapis Lazuli ring on her index finger, toying with it and twisting it around her finger.

Tyler remained silent as he watched Bonnie toy with her ring. His eyes flicked to her face then back to her hands. "Bonnie?" He questioned and he felt a horrible feeling in his stomach when lift the ring up her finger before bringing it back down.

She did it all so quickly that it took him a moment to catch up.

She pulled her ring completely off her finger and dropped it in the water below.

"Fuck! Bonnie!" Tyler screamed as her skin began to burn and blister from the unprotected exposure of the sun. His arms went around her and scooped her up before running full speed into the house. "Rebekah!" Tyler shouted as he sat Bonnie down in one of the darkest rooms, making sure she was away from all sources of sunlight.

"What is it?" Rebekah asked as she appeared in the room. "Oh, my God," she gasped when she saw Bonnie's burns before they started to heal. "What happened?" she demanded as she knelt down beside Bonnie, cradling her head to her chest as she tried to soothe the crying girl.

"She took off her ring," he told Rebekah as he held Bonnie's hand. "I saw her playing with it but I never thought she'd actually take it off."

"Where is it now?" Rebekah asked the hybrid.

"In the pool," he answered.

"Go get it," she told him. "Now!" she demanded when he didn't move.

"Bonnie, sweetie, why did you do that?" she asked Bonnie, letting her pull away and lean against the wall.

"I don't know," she answered. "I just don't want to be like this. I never wanted to be like this."

"None of us did, not me, not Kol, not Klaus, not Tyler, none of us," Rebekah replied gently and Bonnie turned her head to look at her friend. "Where you trying to…" Rebekah couldn't even bring herself to say the words.

Bonnie shrugged. "No. I don't know. Maybe?" she paused. "What I did wasn't what I intended to do, it's just something I did but the moment I dropped the ring I regretting it."

"Thank God for Tyler, then," Rebekah said and Bonnie nodded.

Rebekah sat down next to Bonnie, her back against the wall when Tyler came back in, soaking wet and Bonnie's ring in his hand. "The damn thing sunk," he pouted and tossed the ring to Rebekah who caught it with ease.

"Now, do I need to glue this thing to your finger?" Rebekah asked her and held up the tiny piece of jewellery.

Bonnie smiled and shook her head, taking the ring from Rebekah and sliding it back onto her finger.

"Can you not tell Kol about this? I don't want him to know. He's worrying enough about me," she said, a tiny smile pulling the corner of her lips at the last part.

"If that's what you want then we won't tell him," Rebekah promised and Tyler nodded his head in agreement.

Neither Rebekah nor Tyler wanted to keep this from Kol, but it was Bonnie's wishes and they would respect them.

xxx

Kol and Klaus sat at the bar of the _Mystic Grill_ and Klaus was asking his younger brother all sorts of questions about Bonnie's transition.

"Are you sure that she still has her powers?" Klaus asked, keeping his tone hushed.

Kol nodded his head. "She's done a few tiny spells but she can't do anything big yet. I think she needs to focus on learning how to control having two different supernatural sides inside of her," he replied to his brother and took a large sip of his drink.

"Is she feeding?"

"Sort of," he answered and Klaus raised a brow at him.

"Sort of?" Klaus repeated his brother with a puzzled look.

"At the moment she is feeding from me," Kol clarified. "She's not ready to go straight on to human blood," he added and Klaus nodded his head in understanding.

"Fair enough, but you do need to get her on it eventually

"What's the real reason you came back so fast?" Kol asked his brother. "You know that I am quite capable of teaching Bonnie how to be a vampire."

"Turing Elena could quite possible cause another war between us and them and I didn't want you to be alone," Klaus answered.

"Please, they wouldn't dare kill me," Kol scoffed.

"But they might try to kill Bonnie," Klaus said and Kol's face dropped.

"They wouldn't even get close enough to try," he growled

"No, they won't but I do believe there are other matters at hand, such as this infamous hunter I've heard so much about," Klaus said. "He's the one that called for her death, am I correct?"

"Bonnie went with the Salvatore's, she said they got ambushed and they took Damon and Stefan and when they got back to her they killed her," he said and finished off the rest of his drink.

"In a way they did you a favour," Klaus said and Kol raised an eye brow at him.

"How on earth was them killing Bonnie a favour?" He asked his brother, motioning the bar tender for another drink.

"Because it led her to being turned, it saved you from having to do it in somewhere down the road and this way her hate is directed to them, not you," Klaus answered. "You would have turned her eventually, wouldn't you? Even if it wasn't what she wanted? I mean you did force blood down her throat so she would complete the transition."

"I never even thought about turning her."

"Liar," Klaus smirked. "Why else would you be giving her your blood so often?"

When Kol looked down for a split second, Klaus knew he was right. He chuckled. "Don't worry, brother, your secrets safe with me," he finished off his drink.

"Is it so bad that I didn't want to risk losing her for good?"

"Of course not, I'd do the same if I were in your position," Klaus replied.

"She didn't even tell me she was going with them; she said she was with Caroline for the night. When I did find out I went straight there but I missed her by just a few seconds," Kol told his brother. The younger brother took a long drink, trying to calm his emotions.

Bonnie was the one thing other than his family that he could not bear to lose and he hated remembering that he nearly did.

"Why did the hunter even want her dead?" Klaus wondered.

"What do you mean?" Kol asked.

"Well, you said that he had them kill Bonnie."

"So they could get Elena back, he had her," Kol told him and Klaus shook his head.

"No, I don't think this had anything to do with Elena but everything to do with Bonnie. Elena was just the bait, Bonnie was the real target," Klaus explained. "And considering that she is not exactly dead, she could still be in danger from him." He took another sip from his drink. "I guess it's a good thing I returned when I did," he laughed but Kol said nothing.

The only thing his mind was able to process was that Bonnie was still in danger and this time he had no clue what he was protecting her from. He had never seen or heard of this hunter before.

Klaus turned serious. "Don't carry this on your own, brother. We all love her, we'll all protect her," he said and raised his glass to his brother.

xxx

After changing into some drier clothes, Tyler sat alone in the study, flipping through one of the many boring books the room held. He was waited for Kol to come back; he needed to talk to him about Bonnie and as much as he wanted to tell Kol of the incident that happened today, Rebekah had told him not to.

When the hybrid heard the front door open and heard the two brothers talking, he threw the book down on the table and made his way to the two Originals.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" Tyler asked Kol once he walked into the foyer, getting their attention.

Kol and Tyler were not particularly close and only very few words were shared between them whenever they found themselves in the same room.

The Original shrugged before following Tyler into the study and making himself comfortable on one of the chairs in the room and motioned for the hybrid to talk.

"It's about Bonnie," he started and her name immediately caught Kol's attention.

"What about her?" he questioned the hybrid in a low tone, warning him to be careful of what he was going to say.

Tyler gave a little smile and told Kol what the problem was. "She's hungry but she doesn't exactly want to feed."

"I'm well aware of that little problem, Tyler," Kol replied.

"No, not like that but more of she wants to drink from you but feels weird asking to," he said and saw a quick smile flicker across the Original's face.

"Where is she?" he asked, standing up.

"Your room," Tyler told him and just as Kol was about to leave, Tyler stopped him. "That's not all," he said.

"You probably already know this too, but she really is not handling this well. Actually I don't think she's handling it at all."

"I'll deal with it," Kol said, clapping Tyler on the shoulder on his way out.

xxx

After his conversation with Tyler, Kol went straight to his and Bonnie's room, finding her staring out the window, so involved with her thoughts that she didn't hear him come in and close the door behind him.

He stood behind her and bit into his wrist, bringing it in front of her face and down to her mouth.

"Whenever you want, just take it," he spoke lowly into her ear as she began to suck lightly on his wrist, small satisfied noises coming from her. "It's all yours," he whispered, his other hand slid down her body to rest on her hip. "You never have to ask."

Minutes had passed before Kol slowly pulled his wrist away from her, turning her around to face him at the same time. She had veins surrounding her closed eyes and he knew she was trying to make it disappear.

"Relax," he whispered and placed a hand on either side of her face. "Just breathe."

Bonnie did what he said and soon enough the veins around her eyes and the fangs in her mouth went away. She opened her eyes and saw Kol smiling down at her, "there you go," he praised and Bonnie frowned.

"I don't think I can do this, Kol," she said to him in a broken voice and his smile fell. "I don't want to do this."

"It's only been a few days, Bonnie, it's going to take time," he replied, using his hands on her face to force her eyes to meet his. "You can't give up on this, we are going to make this work," he told her.

"You won't leave?" She didn't know why she asked him that. She knew he wouldn't leave her to do this on her own, but part of her needed to hear him say it.

"I will be with you every step; I'll never leave you to do this on your own. I will never leave you," he promised her wiped away a tear with the pad of his thumb. "I love you," he whispered and brought her closer to him, wrapping her in his arms.

"I love you, too," she said back as she held him tightly.

xxx

**Aww, Kennett can be so sweet! And don't worry, Bonnie will never again take her ring off outside and she's going to become more emotionally stronger in the coming chapters so you can start to say good bye to angsty!Bonnie and hello to kickass!Bonnie!**

**Elena and Bonnie will come face to face next chappy! What's going to happen?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for all the reviews!**

**Sorry for any mistakes and please review!**

**And I hope none of you were offended by what Bonnie tried to do. I do not at all take attempted suicide lightly, it's just the way I am currently writing Bonnie where she is not exactly in the right frame of mind and that can lead people to doing things without thinking and what she did is going to affect her character and I do plan on having Kol find out sometime in this story so once again, I am sorry if that offended anyone.**

_**Next chapter: **_

**Caroline and Matt make an appearance, a little bit more on the hunter is revealed and Klaus believes that Kol is coddling Bonnie and that she's in need of a little tough love plus more!**

**xxx**


	7. Tough Love

"Klaus, this isn't a good idea," Tyler said as he grabbed Klaus' arm to stop him from going to Bonnie's room later that evening.

After what Bonnie had gone through today, what Klaus had in store was the last thing she needed.

"Yes, it is and now that Kol's not around it's the perfect time to do it," he said and shook his arm from Tyler's grip and continued to trek up the steps. "He's coddling her Tyler and for as long as he does that she's never going to learn or truly accept what she is," he explained, his voice dropping as he reached Bonnie's room. "This will be good for her and the only way that she will accept and deal with becoming a vampire. It's called tough love, mate," he said before motioning Tyler to leave and knocking on Bonnie's door.

"This isn't going to end well," Tyler muttered and took his leave before Bonnie opened the door.

"Come with me?" Klaus asked with a smile as soon as she opened her door. "I have something I want to show you something," he said and held out his hand for her to take and she took it without question.

"What is it?" she asked as he led her through the house and down the stairs.

"It's a surprise," he winked and when they got outside, he moved behind her, his hands covering her eyes and he walked her over to where he left it.

They stopped at the spot and Klaus nodded to one of his hybrids who was standing there, a young and compelled female in his arms. When given the signal, the hybrid took one sharp nail and sliced it over the girl's neck, letting some blood flow out.

Klaus could feel Bonnie stiffen when she caught the scent. His hands uncovered her eyes and she froze when she saw the bleeding girl. She attempted to turn away but Klaus' hands on her shoulders kept her firmly in place.

"Do you smell it?" he asked and Bonnie nodded slowly, her nails digging into her palms in an attempt to keep herself grounded. Klaus saw it. "No, don't restrain yourself," he said, his hands moving from her shoulders to her hands.

The hybrid began to walk the girl closer to them, the scent growing stronger with each step. She could feel her face begin to change. Her eyes closed as she tried to calm herself enough to will away the change but as the scent grew stronger so did her thirst.

"Klaus, stop," she said as she tried to back away but he was preventing her from doing so.

"You are a vampire, Bonnie and the quicker you accept that the easier it will be," he told her, forcing her to look at the girl whenever she tried to look away. "You want her blood, you need it."

"No, I don't," she gritted out in resistance.

"You do!" he all but shouted. "Stop denying yourself of it, you're not doing yourself any favours by doing so," he said, his voice dropping to a softer tone.

"Not yet," she pleaded but Klaus didn't listen.

One of the Original hybrid's fingers swiped across the girl's wound, gathering up some blood and bringing it in front of Bonnie's mouth. "Just a taste," he whispered and brushed the finger against her lips and before she could stop herself her lips parted and her tongue tentatively brushed against his finger, licking off the blood.

"Tastes good, doesn't it?" Klaus smirked, and Bonnie nodded.

Klaus shooed his hybrid away and nudged Bonnie even closer to the girl. "You need to learn to feed from humans," he told her and closed the distance between them.

"I don't want to," she whispered and tried to back away from the compelled victim but Klaus kept her in place.

"You need to," he replied back just as quietly. "It's easy. Just like this," he said before leaning over her shoulder to bite into the girl's neck – drinking only a little before he pulled back.

Bonnie's eyes closed. The more blood she saw the stronger the desire to drink became but she couldn't let it take over but it was becoming harder and harder to resist the silent call.

A small taste wouldn't hurt, would it?

Bonnie gave in. She brought her head down to the bleeding neck – her fangs puncturing new wounds into the soft flesh. She could feel Klaus' hand rubbing up and down her back encouragingly as she began to drink slowly from the wound but as soon as the sweet taste touched her tongue she could no longer control herself.

She began to gulp down the blood – hands tightly gripping onto the girl so hard there was a cracking sound.

Klaus knew that he should pull her away but the sight was far too beautiful to end it so soon. Seeing a brand new vampire feed from a human for the first time was something that Klaus loved doing – perhaps it was due to his Original roots.

He only wished that Kol was here to witness it – he'd love it too.

"Drink up, Bonnie," he encouraged, moving some of her fallen hair out the way. Out of the corner of his eye, Klaus saw a figure moving closer to them. Looking closer he smirked when he saw it was Kol.

"Come for the show, brother?" Klaus smirked but it soon fell from his face when he saw Rebekah and Tyler following close behind.

Kol ignored his brother's comment and used as much strength as he could to push Klaus away before he took a hold of Bonnie and tore her from the girl Klaus has compelled and threw her to the ground. The Original hated being rough with her but sometimes it was the best way to deal with a new vampire with bloodlust.

Bonnie –seemingly unaffected by his roughness- jumped right back up to her feet and snarled at him before making another move. Kol thought she was going for the girl so he was surprised when she lunged at him.

Kol's hand was around her neck before she could even touch him. "Calm down," he growled as she struggled in his grip. "Just breathe," he said as his hand around her neck loosened and moved up to rest upon her cheek, his other hand rose to her face and his thumb brushed against the veins that surrounded her eyes.

He could feel Bonnie start to calm down and he wiped away the blood that was smeared around her mouth, watching the veins disappear from around her eyes as she regained her control.

"Kol," she said his name when she came down from her bloodlust induced haze. Her eyes flickered over his shoulder and to the bleeding and dying girl lying on the cold ground. "Oh my God," she gasped. "I did that?" she asked Kol and when he nodded her hands covered her mouth in shock.

Kol pulled Bonnie to his chest, arms around her tightly as he shielded her from his brother. "What the hell were you thinking?" he growled to his hybrid brother.

"I'm doing what you aren't," Klaus shot back and ordered the hybrid to remove the girl. "You are babying her, brother and it's not doing her any good."

"She's not ready," Kol said, his voice going back to normal.

"She's been ready since she transitioned," Klaus retorted, his voice turning softer. Klaus understood why his brother was shielding Bonnie from embracing her new nature; he wanted to protect her from it. But it would only do her more harm than good.

"This was not the way to do it, Nik," Rebekah cut in. "She needed to be eased into it, not thrown right in."

"We were all thrown right in," Klaus said to his sister. "And we had no clue what was going on!"

"We have had a thousand years to adjust. Bonnie's been a vampire for less than a week," Rebekah defended her friend.

"She needs to understand what she is and needs to learn to control it and if she's not going to do it herself then I'm fine doing it for her," Klaus shot back.

"She tried to kill herself today because she hated being a vampire and you go and do this to her!" Rebekah yelled before she could stop herself.

Silence fell over them and Bonnie could feel all eyes on her. Kol's grip on her loosened until it broke completely and he stepped away from her.

"You did what?" he asked and Bonnie looked down at the ground, ashamed.

"If it weren't for Tyler being there she'd be a pile of ash right now," Rebekah said solemnly.

"Why would you do that? How could you do that?" Bonnie finally looked up at him and her heart nearly shattered. There was a mix of emotion on his face; confusion, worry, shock and the one that hurt her most, disgust.

Kol didn't even give Bonnie the chance to reply, he pushed passed her and stalked off but not before she caught the look of betrayal in his eyes.

Bonnie watched as Kol left, tears forming with every step he took and she turned to Klaus. "Why did you do this?" she asked him in a small voice. "I don't want to feed from humans."

"You have to learn," he replied back and took a step towards her but she stopped him by raising her hand.

"I want you to stay away from me," her voice cracked as she found herself reaching for Rebekah who immediately took a hold of her and led her back to the house, leaving Klaus and Tyler.

"Sometimes I wish the sire bond was still in place," Klaus said to Tyler.

"Sometimes I wish you'd stop being such a dick," Tyler retorted and followed after Rebekah and Bonnie. "You really screwed up with this one, Klaus," he called over his shoulder to the hybrid.

xxx

Bonnie sat alone in the study, Kol was avoiding her and she was avoiding everyone else, Klaus especially. The hybrid had tried a few times to approach her but each time he was stopped by Rebekah.

But when the door finally opened, Bonnie knew who it was.

Kol sat down on the table in front of her, elbows resting on his knees and his hands folded together. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were worrying enough about me," she answered.

"I love you and you are going through a hard time right now so of course I'm going to worry about you," he responded.

"I don't even know why I did it, I just did," she told him. "I don't know what came over me."

Kol picked up the blood bag he had beside him and held it in his hands. "But Nik was right. I am babying you through this and I shouldn't be," he sighed and held the blood bag out to her.

Bonnie looked between Kol and the bag, feeling slight panic beginning to start. "Why can't I keep drinking from you?"

"Human blood is stronger than vampire blood, it is a lot harder to resist. If you want to learn control you need to start drinking human blood," he said and stood up to fetch a glass cup. He opened the bag and poured some of the red liquid into the glass. "And I have a feeling that in order to strengthen your powers, you'll need to start feeding properly," he said as he walked back over to Bonnie - holding out the cup for her to take.

She slowly reached out, her fingers curling around the glass and brushing against his as she did. She held the cup to her lips, the scent of the sweet blood nearly making her mouth water. Her eyes flickered back to Kol and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"I love you, too," she replied to his earlier declaration.

"I know," he smiled and watched as she brought the glass back to her lips.

She tipped her head back and downed the contents of the cup just under a couple of seconds.

"I hate how good it tastes," she said with a bit of a laugh before handing the cup back to Kol who took it from her and placed it on the table he was still seated on.

Kol looked down to her hand that he held in his, his finger touching her ring. Kol had spent the last hour and a half trying to rid himself of the mental image of Bonnie ripping her ring off and turning to ash under the sun but he couldn't.

He nearly lost her once; if he lost her again he'd go insane.

He glanced up to her face, his eyes locking intensely with hers. "Don't you ever think about taking this off again, do you understand me?" his voice was dark and sounded more threatening than he had intended it to, but the thought of losing her permanently was one he couldn't stand to bear.

He wouldn't risk it. He'd find a way to have that ring magically sealed to her finger if that's what it took.

"Why did you stop me?" she asked him suddenly. "I know you don't care about humans so why did you stop me from killing her?"

"Because you do care about them and I know that as soon as you calmed down and realised that you killed her that you'd never forgive yourself," he stood up and held out his hand for her to take, she did and he pulled her off the chair. "You need to get out of the house for a while," he said to her.

"Is that a good idea?" Bonnie asked him and he shrugged.

"You need to go out in public, being around humans is a good exercise to learn control," he told her and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand affectionately. "If you're worried that you'll slip up, don't," he said. "I'll be there and I won't let you."

Kol had taught new vampires the ropes of being a vampire countless times but he didn't exactly teach them control he just taught them to kill but he couldn't do that with Bonnie. He had to handle this more delicately than his others. She wasn't a killer and she never would be and he respected and loved her enough that he would teach her how to control herself and to stop her from hurting anyone.

xxx

Kol led Bonnie into the _Mystic Grill _and the new vampire was instantly overwhelmed by the amount of people that occupied the establishment. It wasn't unusual for the grill to be buzzing with people on a Friday night but with Bonnie's new found vampirism – she found it a little worrying.

"Calm down," Kol said when he sensed her worry and gave her hand a gentle but comforting squeeze. He led her over to the bar and ordered them some drinks.

"Uh…whiskey?" Bonnie arched a brow when she heard what he ordered her.

"I know you aren't much of a drinker but alcohol really does help with the cravings," Kol said and handed Bonnie a glass. She gave him a smile and a quick kiss on the lips before taking the drink from his hands. "I'm glad to see the smile back on you face, darling," he added and gave her another kiss, this one a little deeper than the last - his free hand cupping her cheek and his tongue dancing with hers.

She moaned softly against his lips but before she could pull him closer, what she had been dreading happened.

Bonnie's head snapped around when she heard the sound of smashing glass, but it wasn't the sound that caught her attention but rather the sweet smelling blood that was seeping from a wound made by one of the glass shards.

She couldn't stop herself from inhaling the delicious scent and it was then when she felt Kol's arms snake around her – his lips brushing against her cheek as his head leant over her shoulder.

To anyone looking on, it would just look like a man embracing his girlfriend but in reality he was holding her back. His arms were like steel around her waist as they held her against him, stopping her from making any movements towards the bleeding patron.

"Can't we just leave?" she asked him in a whisper as she turned her head to him.

She felt him shake his head against hers and she felt his steel grip around her loosen. "This is a good way to learn control," he told her and his arms dropped from her but his hands stayed on her hips and motioned for her to turn her attention back to the man.

Bonnie turned back to the scene and watched as a bartender handed the man a cloth to place of the cut and she was tempted to follow him as he moved in the direction of the bathroom obviously to clean himself up, the scent dying down with each step he took.

"See? Nothing to it," he said and placed a kiss to her cheek – making her smile.

"What if the wound was bigger? What would have happened?" she found herself asking as he released her and turned back to his drink.

"I'd have you out of here before you'd even smell the blood," he replied and drank the rest of the alcohol in the glass. "I'd catch the scent quicker than you would."

"What if I didn't care about humans, then what?" She didn't know why but she just wanted to know what he would do if she were different – more like him.

"If we weren't in a populated place I'd have let you kill him," he answered her truthfully. "Probably would have joined in too," he turned around to face her. "Or we could just slaughter the entire bar," he added with a careless shrug. "But resisting the urge will get easier, believe me and drinking blood will get easier."

"You had trouble drinking blood?" she asked him and he nodded.

"In the very beginning we didn't know what was happening to us or why we craved blood. The first time I drank blood, I slaughtered an entire village I was so out of control but eventually you learn and we all did," he revealed to her.

"Do you still have control issues?" they never really spoke much about Kol's vampirism when they were together and she was human but now she figured she should know.

He shook his head at her question. "I haven't lost control in centuries. Everything I have done, I did it because I wanted to," he said, referring to the countless massacres he'd done in his time.

"I don't want to be like that," she said with a soft voice and looked away from Kol. "I don't want to get to the point where I have to slaughter innocent people for entertainment."

"Then don't," he replied simply. "Not every vampire is like me, Bonnie. Not every vampire finds amusement in killing."

Sometimes Bonnie hated how brutally honest Kol could be…

"A vampire who loves to kill and a vampire who doesn't…"

"Talk about a match made in vampire hell," a sarcastic voice cut in.

Damon.

A low growl rumbled in Bonnie's chest as she looked at the blue eyed Salvatore.

"Whoa! Witchy, look at you! All alive and fanged up!" Damon exclaimed and looked to Bonnie who just glared towards the blue eyed vampire. "Got to say though, did not expect to see you so…alive," he smirked and ordered himself a drink – pushing through the couple to get to the bar.

After Damon got his drink he turned back to Kol and Bonnie – his focus on the new vampire. "Well, it was nice to see you and I hope you don't slaughter anyone," he winked and raised his glass to her in a mock salute before walking off.

Bonnie was about to follow after Damon but Kol grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. As much as Kol hated Damon and nothing would bring him greater pleasure then beating the Salvatore within an inch of his un-dead life – he wouldn't let Bonnie go after him. She was still trying to learn how to be a vampire and Damon would rip her to shreds.

"I want to kill him," Bonnie growled and glared after Damon.

"Maybe later," he chuckled and wrapped his arms back around her.

"Now that he's here, I want to leave," she murmured and downed her forgotten drink in one go, too distracted and pissed off to even wince at the strong taste.

Kol shrugged and finished his own drink before taking Bonnie's hand and leaving the grill. His arm wrapping around her should the moment they stepped outside.

"I hate him so much, Kol," her voice was so full of anger that she was nearly shaking.

"I know you do," he responded and turned his head to kiss her temple.

"Bonnie?" she heard a familiar voice call her name.

Bonnie turned from Kol to come face to face with Matt and Caroline. "Matt, Caroline," she said their names with a hint of shock but smiled nonetheless, happy to see her friends. She hadn't seen them since the whole transition thing.

"I'll wait for you by the car," Kol said to her, understanding that she would like to speak to Matt and Caroline alone.

Bonnie gave him a thankful smile and gave him a quick kiss before he made his way to the car, leaving her alone with her two oldest friends.

"You seem to be adjusting well," Caroline commented with a smile.

"Not exactly," Bonnie replied with a small shrug. "This is my first public outing since the whole ordeal."

"How are you handling it?" Matt asked her. "I can't imagine how hard this must be for you."

"I'm beginning to accept what happened but I wouldn't exactly say I am handling it very well," she answered with a dry laugh. "I'm trying though."

"It does get easier," Caroline told her. "And I know you'll get through it and come out even stronger and you have both of us too, we'll help you."

Bonnie was surprised at that. She figured after what Kol (and she) did to Elena, Caroline and Matt would never want anything to do with her again, let alone offer to help her. Did they even know they it was Elena's blood that completed her transition?

"We know what happened," Matt jumped in. "Elena told us."

"I know firsthand how hard it is to resist blood the first time and when someone puts a bleeding person in front of you when you're craving nothing more, resisting it would be impossible," Caroline stated.

"Elena would be pissed though," Bonnie muttered.

Matt and Caroline shared a look before the blonde vampire spoke. "Something like that."

"We're trying to tell her that if she wants to blame anyone, blame Kol. He's the one who turned her after all," Matt said.

"She has no right to blame Kol either. This wouldn't have happened to her if Damon and Stefan didn't kill me in the first place. They are the ones to blame for this," Bonnie defended herself and Kol.

"Do you really think she'd put the blame on either of those two?" Caroline frowned. "We'd just rather she blame Kol and be pissed at him than you."

Bonnie sighed. "Just let her be mad at me. I don't really care anymore."

It took her coming back to Mystic Falls, getting killed and turning into a vampire to realise that Elena Gilbert was the last person she needed in her life. She came back because Elena needed help and she got killed because of it.

"Look, I'm kind of tired," she said to Matt and Caroline. She wasn't really. She was just tired of the vampire and Elena talk.

"How about we meet tomorrow? Just me and you?" Caroline suggested.

Bonnie nodded her head. "Yeah, sounds good," she said before giving each of her friends a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Matt and Caroline headed into the grill while Bonnie headed to where Kol had parked the car.

"You okay?" Kol asked when she joined him at the car.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm good," she smiled and stood on her toes to place a kiss to his lips.

xxx

**The worst thing about having a few fics going at once is odds are you're going to forget about some…which is what I did here so I am really sorry if you've been waiting for an update and I hope this chapter was okay!**

**I did plan for it to be longer but I lost a bit of steam and I didn't want to continue and have the last bits of the chapter totally suck so I decided to stop it there while it still had a bit of structure :D**

**Thank you all for all the feedback, I really appreciate it!**

**Any mistakes in this chapter I apologise for and please leave a review!**

**Next chapter will have more on the hunter and his plans along with the Elena/Bonnie confrontation I promised and more!**

**xxx**


End file.
